Arruíname
by angelmex
Summary: Arruinar, cuando uno ama generalmente arruina al quien ama o se arruina así mismo; muy probablemente, ambos terminan igual de arruinados. A Nina se le puede culpar sólo de una cosa: haberse enamorado; y a Charioce se le puede perdonar sólo por un motivo: haber amado. [ChariNina] One-Shot. Love & Ruin


_SnB: Virgin Soul_ pertenece a **MAPPA** y **Cygames**

 **Advertencia:** Contenido lime, es decir, no es muy explícito, traté de cuidar mis palabras. Aun así, si no les gusta el género, pueden darle una oportunidad.

Espero y sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **Arruíname**

Arruinar, cuando uno ama generalmente arruina al quien ama o se arruina así mismo, muy probablemente, ambos terminan igual de arruinados. Celos o exceso de confianza, alegría y tristeza, mentira y buena voluntad, insaciable deseo y refinada pulcritud, besos y arañazos. Destrúyanse el cuerpo, destrocen su alma, curen sus heridas y remienden con besos y caricias sus almas. Amar siempre implica ambas cosas. Amar siempre implica ruina, pues de las ruinas se hayan más que escombros, se encuentran dos miradas y dos corazones volátiles e inseguros.

Nadie quiere amar, no realmente.

Ninguno de los dos había corrido hacia los escombros para encontrarse, ninguno de ellos sabía las consecuencias de sus actos, de esas coqueterías sin palabras y esa sensualidad en el lento andar, ¿quién diría que un tirano rey amaría sin refreno, precipitando su caída? ¿Quién culparía de frívola a una jovencita por arrojarse a los brazos de su amado es juzgada?

Los señalaban a sus espaldas, un amor así no debería existir.

Pero ni a él ni a ella les importaba, los dos ya estaban cayendo al abismo de sus pasiones y a su egoísmo porque, no dejes que te mientan: amar es para los egoístas, pero no de esos egoístas que se quieren amar primero para poder amar al resto después, sino de esos egoístas que encuentra lo suyo en el amado y lo recelan porque se han arrojado a ellos únicamente. Egoístas estúpidos y muy enamorados. Tanto Chris –porque su falso nombre quedaba siempre sellado en los labios de su amada– como Nina se observaban mutuamente en los escombros del fin del mundo.

Se veían absortos y embelesados, ¿había acaso salvación ya no para el mundo sino para ellos dos? Se tomaron de las manos, ¿qué con que las ruinas bajo sus pies hayan sido las de sus imperios? ¿Había algo de inmoral amarse tan egoístamente? Anormal es el caso de amar de verdad, las atrocidades o salvación pueden hallarse en el mismo punto de partida, ninguno llevaba a un lugar seguro y estable, ninguno llevaba a un lugar conocible. Se abrazaron friolentos por la falta de contacto. La salvación estaba ahí.

Entre los brazos y sus alientos tocándose la punta de sus narices, pecho contra pecho y el irremediable calor de una violenta pasión también les recordaba que en aquel bochorno corporal también estaba su perdición.

¿El resto qué importa? Ellos encontrarían su salvación y su perdición entre los brazos, arrepentidos u orgullosos. Ya las ruinas contarían una historia de amor, una tragicomedia porque amar tan tontamente siempre provoca risa a los que de amar no saben nada. Culpan y sólo culpan creyendo saber cómo se debe amar correctamente; pero ya lo sabrán, ya se enterarán porque amar es una tragedia que arruina un hermoso final.

Silencio fluctuante enmarañado de gritos callados, los perjurios y diatribas no tocaban el espacio erótico; lo que decían los demás no alcanzaban sus tiernos pechos ni sus sucias almas llenas de salvajismo apasionado e inocente cariño. Consternación y fascinación, ¿desde cuándo el mundo entero estaba hecho trizas y eran ellos los últimos en la tierra? Todo estaba deshecho, excepto el mundo entre sus brazos.

Caos a su alrededor, las ruinas quedaban hechas escombros, pero déjenlos en paz, detengan las guerras y las masacres entre las razas enemigas, callen el redoble de tambores y las trompetas chillar indicando la marcha de los soldados ya-muertos; déjenlos descansar entre sus brazos sin que nadie los separe por las noches, hagan que la bestia apocalíptica lo destruya todo, pero que no se atreva ni siquiera interrumpir el asombro de dos enamorados al encontrarse siempre reflejados en la mirada de sus amados. Déjenlos amarse al menos por dos segundos.

Dos segundos son suficientes para decir lo que realmente se siente. Dos segundos bastan para poder decir sin tapujo alguno un 'te amo' o un 'te necesito a mi lado para siempre'. Dos segundos son perfectos para pedirse perdón por todo lo que han destruido por ese cariño y para recordar que cada herida y caída valieron la pena.

Amar es para los cínicos e hipócritas, también para los desinteresados y bondadosos. Amar es para los malos y los buenos, el amor es equitativo y gratuito. Es pasión desmedida, altamente humana.

Por eso no nos hemos de sorprender cuando los hombres más malos digan amar, créanles y teman u alégrense más, ¿por amor qué no se puede hacer y cambiar? Tampoco se preocupen cuando hombres buenos digan poder amar, duden ahora y preocúpense u festejen, ¿por amor que atrocidad serán capaces de hacer o perdonar?

Charioce y Nina se sujetaban el uno contra el otro, ¿quién se soltaría de la mano, primero?

Habían ocurrido meses desde que se lograron ver en el palacio en un baile que sólo provocó más indignación en quienes sabían de su terrible secreto, y la necesidad de volverse a encontrar era más patente en sus suspiros y sus pérdidas miradas en el cielo. Necesidad de contacto y el calor de sus cuerpos, el sentirse cubiertos por sus pesados cuerpos y poder olfatear de cerca el olor de sus heridas y sus lociones. Urgencia de manifestación de cariño, algo normal cuando la noche caía y acompañados o solos veían el cielo nocturno pensándose.

Cuando las campañas militares se movieron a _Eibos_ , esas aquellas desérticas zonas, y la movilización de sus armadas así mantenimientos de sus golems y magos, Charioce no vio tiempo para un descanso, poco tiempo por igual tenía para pensar a Nina, la recordaba siempre cuando veía las estrellas, pero muchas noches sus deberes de monarca le impedían siquiera salir de su carpa, comía y descansaba por pocas horas, trazaba las líneas de ataque y discutía imponiéndose a sus consejeros y sabios, ignoraba muchas veces los reclamos del anciano ingeniero, y pocas veces se dedicaba a pensar en lo pesada que puede ser su vida sin tenerla a su lado.

Noches sin descanso y revisiones en los preparativos para sus defensas y ataques, a caballo inspeccionaba lo que sería su campo de batalla, aseguraba sus tropas y el suelo que pisarían. Como rey le gustaba tener amplia participación militar, era un líder natural, nadie desobedecía pues pocos querían ser objeto de castigo. Salió con un soldado a revisar las fronteras, revisaron por unas cuantas horas y volvieron por al atardecer en el plantel. El soldado se unió de nuevo con sus tropas a descansar y comer, mientras que Charioce adentrándose a su carpa pidió que sus dos únicas sirvientas salieran de su vista –forma de decirles que se fueran a descansar–, se quitó su armadura pesada y se echó a la cama provisional, que no eran más que finas telas acojinadas al ras del suelo tapizado de una hermosa alfombra.

Se quedó en silencio, boca arriaba y observando la carpa, agotado y adolorido, ¿tan poco tiempo tenía? Dejó de pensar en él, odiaba pensar en él, y sin más cerró los ojos pensándola e imaginándola a su lado, sólo así lograba dormir.

Los días pasaron, siempre iguales, siempre solitarios.

Cada noche observando el cielo nocturno desde la entrada de su carpa, mirando de reojo en las fogatas donde sus soldados, quitados del pesado trabajo y armaduras, reían y platicaban alegres y emocionados, otros optaban por gozar del frío del desierto y comer de la caliente sopa de habichuelas, otros soldados, desinhibidos por el alcohol y se ponían de pie y cantando rimas y canciones de sus pueblos natales bailaban con otros soldados que reían histéricamente, bebían en grandes carcajadas otros sólo aplaudían ante el espectáculo de borrachos –que bebían quebrantando una regla, pero que Charioce al saber que estas noches serían las últimas de sus hombres y la suya misma les permitía beber máximo una botella, tal vez dos. A veces era muy indulgente.

Removiendo la puerta, salió a donde estaban la bola de borrachos y con una seria mirada se dirigió hacia ellos, el resto calló y detuvo su cena y malos chistes, impresionados de ver a su rey entre ellos, mientras que los soldados embriagados detuvieron sus mofas y cínicamente trataron de ocultar sus botellas detrás de sí mismos. Ellos lo miraron esperando un castigo, no obstante, Charioce simplemente se sentó en el suelo y pidió que le sirvieran un plato de aquella sopa de habichuelas, los soldados se vieron entre sí y sonrieron divertidos.

Uno de los soldados de aquel grupo era un hombre de edad de la mediana edad, de piel negra y abundante bigote, éste agarró el plato más bonito y sirvió la comida, entregándoselo Charioce le agradeció el acto y el soldado sonrió como respuesta. Se sentó a su lado y el resto de los soldados en esa fogata hicieron lo mismo, en silencio y viéndolo comer, algunos queriendo seguir tomando de la botella que seguían ocultando descaradamente.

\- Más. – dijo elevando el plato, otro soldado de rubios cabellos y barba trenzada le sirvió nuevamente. – Gracias. – Charioce siguió comiendo y pidiendo de aquel platillo que les daban a los soldados.

\- Vaya, no sabía que era de buen estómago, su majestad. – dijo el soldado de espeso bigote.

\- 'Nunca desprecies la comida por muy sencilla que sea.' – añadió recordando el otro soldado de barba trenzada. – Mi madre siempre me lo decía cuando era un mocoso, ahora que soy un soldado y la base de mi alimentación son las habichuelas y la carne seca, puedo decir que mi viejecita tenía toda la razón, ¿o no muchachos? – elevó su voz con algarabía y los otros respondieron afirmativamente, haciendo bromas de lo mismo.

\- ¡Tú ni madre tuviste, mentiroso! – dijo uno, probablemente el más borracho y el quien estaba bailando aun sin un compañero.

\- Oh, cállate, la vieja del orfanato era como una madre. – respondió entre ofendido y bromeando.

\- ¿Orfanato? – preguntó Charioce con el mismo temple calmado de su voz.

\- La mayoría de los soldados de esta división somos huérfanos. – informó el soldado de espeso bigote. – Los bárbaros demonios destrozaron más que pueblos.

\- División 116, _Las palomas de plata_ , arqueros. – dijo recordando la división al ver la insignia en sus pechos. – Los más competentes en ese ámbito.

Los soldados callaron sorprendidos para después estallar en carcajadas y risas.

\- ¿Escucharon bien? ¡Nuestro rey nos acaba de elogiar! – dijo uno que inmediatamente se puso de pie y acercándose al rey, lo tocó ligeramente en el hombro, se quedó ahí esperando un momento y pronto se alejó y se puso de rodillas enfrente de él, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Mi nombre es MacGuiarth, colateral izquierda es mi puesto. – dijo el soldado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su negro y corto cabello le daban un aspecto sobrio. – Vasallo de fiel. Disponga de mí y haré todo a mi alcance.

\- MacGuiarth, así será. – respondió Charioce con una pequeña sonrisa, pues el resto de los soldados de aquella división se acercaron e hicieron lo mismo. Unos a uno se fueron presentando, y alguno que otro le besaba la mano, contentísimos.

\- Hebraín, mano derecha del líder de la división, tres hijos y una adorable esposa. – dijo lleno de orgullo el soldado de barba trenzada.

\- Jo'bar. – dijo el hombre de bigote y piel morena. – Líder de estos pelmazos.

\- Por supuesto que sé tú nombre, Capitán Jo'bar, también llamado El Cuervo.

\- Así que sabe de mí. – dijo apenado y volviéndose a sentar al lado del rey, los demás muchachos continuaron sus fiestas nocturnas, sin temor de ser reprendidos sacaron nuevamente las botellas y empezaron a cantar y bailar, bailaban alrededor de la fogata y ofreciéndole bebida al rey, seguían en sus algarabías. Jo'bar y Hebraín lo acompañaron entre risas y aplausos.

\- Son buenos muchachos, algo borrachos pero buenos muchachos. – comentó con paternal acento el capitán.

\- Más borrachos que buenos, pero muchachos. – añadió en broma Hebraín, sin embargo, Charioce que había aceptado una botella de alcohol y bebía de ella lentamente se había quedado observando en silencio todo el ajetreo de las fogatas, el crepitar del fuego y sus hombres, mirando de vez en cuando el cielo nocturno. Perdido en sus pensamientos, taciturno.

\- ¿En qué piensa, su majestad? – preguntó Jo'bar, Hebraín lo miró con triste faz.

\- ¿En quién piensa? – dijo ahora el barbado. Volviendo la mirada hacia ellos, sonrió amargamente. – Oh, conozco esa mirada.

\- Su majestad, hace 10 años yo perdí a todos mis hijos, mi esposa y yo quedamos devastados. – contó – Ella suele salirse al campo en la madrugada y sentándose en una colina, ve el cielo con lágrimas en los ojos, pensando en nuestros niños que hoy tendrían 24, 22, 19 y 14. Salieron a pastorear con unos amigos, pero nunca volvieron, yo era un cazador de recompensas y mi esposa estaba en la casa, les había dado el permiso de ir a las montañas.

\- Como soldado desde los 16 años, hice una familia a temprana edad. – contó ahora Hebraín. – Mi amada esposa tuvo gemelos en su primer embarazo, un año después, trillizos en su segundo embarazo, un niño en el tercero y dos gemelas en el cuarto, ¡Ocho vástagos! – dijo con mucho orgullo. – Mi mujer era fuerte y fértil, además de tener un carácter horrible.

\- Y lo sigue teniendo, se lo aseguro. – dijo Jo'bar al rey.

\- Soy casi un anciano –a pesar de que me siento de 30–, y vi a mis cinco hijos mayores entrar al ejército. Valientes y habilidosos como su padre, fuertes y con brioso carácter como su madre. Eran unos soldados excepcionales… - vio al cielo con lágrimas queriendo salir. – Aquella noche, aquella bestia…, hace diez años, me los arrebató. El castillo estaba en llamas, la ciudad por igual, las bolas de fuego caían sin distinción alguna, dos de mis hijos que movilizaban a la ciudadanía murieron bajo ese infernal fuego, los que estaban en el palacio por salvar a los nobles murieron con los muros cayéndoseles encima, y el otro, Oh mi dulce Belibey, desapareció junto con toda su división, cuatro meses enteros buscándolos entre los escombros, pero nunca los encontramos.

Los dos soldados miraron al cielo, acompañando a su rey que impedido a decir una palabra por temor a no decir algo acertado, bebieron de la botella que ahora Charioce les ofreció en silencio. Bebieron poco, recordaron mucho.

\- Pienso en mi pobre madre, en mis hombres a quienes los llevé a su muerte, pienso en los miles de demonios que arrebaté su libertad y destruí sus hogares, pienso en los hombres que he traicionado su confianza. – dijo en suave susurro. – Pero pienso con más gravedad a quien me arrebata el aliento y el sueño todas las noches.

\- Nuestro rey está enamorado. – dijo aliviado Jo'bar para volver a beber de la botella. – Cosa seria es esa.

\- Yo le recomendaría que no lo haga, las mujeres siempre se dejan llevar por sus caprichos y son muy volátiles por lo mismo. No, no, las mujeres son la perdición de hombres buenos.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. – respondió acompañado con una leve risa. – Yo no soy un hombre bueno, mi amor un día de éstos la arruinará.

\- El arruinado es usted, su majestad. – dijo ahora con serio tono el capitán. – No hay distinción.

La noche pasó entre los aullidos de los borrachos y las risas desenfrenadas de los soldados, los fuegos de las fogatas calentaban por última vez el cuerpo de soldados que se arrojarían a muerte en el campo de batalla, los soldados Onyx vagaban y supervisaban que su rey estuviera a salvo; mientras que Charioce contemplaba las estrellas, ansioso de volver a ver a Nina, ¿qué importa si la guerra estaba por comenzar?

La necesitaba entre sus brazos.

Una vez que los soldados fueron a dormir, Charioce regresó a su carpa, no hubo necesidad de encender las velas, se quedó en medio de la oscuridad estático, puesto que antes de poder hacer alguna acción, la figura que cada noche lo atormentaba estaba ahí, enfrente de él. Forzó la mirada y la encontró ahí, en medio, en silencio y con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en su cadera. No pudo ocultar la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó en reprehensión cuando la sorpresa pasó.

\- Vine por ti. – respondió con seguridad. – No me iré sin ti.

\- Entonces no te irás.

\- Te llevaré conmigo, aunque no quieras, Chris. – dijo – Déjame quitarte el peso de encima.

\- Nina, tú… – calló, no podía decírselo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – se aproximó a su lado, observándole preocupada. - ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Necesito que te quedes a mi lado. – respondió con seriedad en sus palabras. – Pero es mucho pedir.

\- No, para nada. – dijo con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, el sonrojo se había marcado en sus facciones. – A eso vine, te llevaré conmigo y te obligaré a que te quedes a mi lado porque eres tú, Chris, el quien se quiere alejar. – amenazó con las manos en las caderas y una mirada de reclamo, sin embargo, la sonrisa persistía en sus pequeños labios.

Charioce esquivó la mirada, ¿qué tan obstinada podía ser Nina? Era peligroso verla así de cerca, era peligroso de que se acercara demasiado. No pudo controlarse aquella vez cuando ella lo abrazó por segunda vez, no pudo permanecer quieto cuando ella colgaba de sus hombros.

\- Si no vienes a quedarte, mejor vete. – dijo. – Es mejor que huyas, es peligroso permanecer aquí, dentro de unos días esto se convertirá en una batalla y el huir no es una opción, Nina. ¡Contigo o sin ti, abandonar a mis hombres nunca será una opción! – bramó con esfuerzo, quería ir, pero tampoco también quería quedarse.

Nina lo vio en silencio e inundándosele de lágrimas los caobas ojos, Charioce no agregó más, se limitó a rodearla con sus brazos, abrazarla como si su vida pendiera de ello, Nina descansó su sien en el pecho de Charioce y lo rodeo por la cintura.

Ninguno de los dos quería irse o quedarse.

No obstante, Charioce tenía una pista más clara, le bastaba este momento, ahora. Si ella decidiese quedarse a su lado, en esta campaña militar, si ella hiciera oídos sordos de sus amigos que la exhortaban a que lo libere de sus acciones que él mismo escogió, si ella tan solo los ignorara, él le construiría un palacio en su honor, le daría miles de flores cada día, haría que tapizaran el suelo de las alfombras de más finas para cuando ella caminase sobre ellas, miles de vestido de seda y perlas, le daría todo a su alcance, pero, volvió en sí, consciente de lo que soñaba.

Lo único que podía ofrecerle era miseria y amor, miseria y ruinas. Es lo único que tenía.

Se aferró a ella con más fuerza, la abrazó con tanta fuerza que sus brazos empezaban a temblar, tanto que la elevó del suelo, tanto que Nina se quejó. Nina no sería quien lo salvara, él sería quien la hiciera precipitar al abismo, junto a él; de eso se trataba su amor. No salva, sólo condena y castiga a cuerpos dóciles.

Caminó con ella entre sus brazos y la dejó caer sobre la cama. Nina se notó sorprendida pero no temerosa, sólo le sorprendió poder adivinar que esto realmente era lo que ambos buscaban. Lacerarse y profanarse sus cuerpos es lo que busca comúnmente la pasión de un insano y tierno amor; ambos eran muy viscerales y se arrojaban a lo que poco podían evitar.

Nina lo recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando él se acercó a ella buscando sus labios, de rodillas contra la cama con ella tomándole del cuello y acariciándole el cabello.

Suaves besos, cortos y acompasados, segundos sin tocarse los labios para después volver contra ellos con feroz necesidad; pesados y calurosos, cándidas caricias con la punta de sus lenguas. Él no la dejaba descansar, embriagado de esta sensación de arrojarse a las pasiones humanas, fascinado de los tiernos labios y el dulce sabor de Nina, mientras que ella se aferraba contra él, aquellos besos la estremecían enteramente. Extraña sensación en su vientre y pecho, y esta sensación incrementó cuando una mano de Charioce bajó por su cintura y cadera hasta llegar a su muslo izquierdo.

La tocaba por primera vez, podía sentir el calor bajo sus manos, sentir la excitación en la piel de la menor que se agitaba por una caricia. ¿Se detendría? ¿debía hacerlo? La besó con más profundidad, un salvaje arranque prolongó aquel beso que los dejó sin respiración a ambos. No podía detenerse, no ahora.

Se miraron a los ojos en medio de la oscuridad, las puntas de sus narices se tocaban. Sus pechos brincaban exaltados.

Si Nina no le detenía ahora, él poco podría hacer para contenerse, por ello buscó en el brillo de sus ojos, buscó en sus rosados labios unas palabras arrebatadas, pero ella sólo lo observaba con la boca entre abierta, jadeando. Las manos de ella seguían sobre él, sobre su cuello.

\- Nina. – susurró él, apartando los brazos de Nina de su cuello para después colocarlos delicadamente en la cama y aprisionarlos. Ella lo miró con un notable sonrojo, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera protestó una vez que Charioce nuevamente la besó y sus labios empezaban a descender hacia el lóbulo derecho, mordió como si estuviera probando, lamió quedamente y sonrió para sí mismo. Seguido, besó el cuello y la quijada por largos segundos, Nina comenzó a jadear agitada, el calor que se expandía por su cuerpo nublaba más su juicio, y era placentero y aterrador. La hacían querer más.

Soltando sus manos del agarre, las llevó al pecho y cadera de Nina que rápido lanzó un pequeño quejido, manos intrusas, manos que quería que la siguiesen tocando. Miró mareada, Charioce metía la mano debajo de su top, y la sensibilidad de sus pechos más el fuerte agarre la hicieron contener gemidos, se tapó la boca con sus propias manos, los labios de Charioce seguían sobre el cuello de ésta. Apretaba y rozaba, se mordió el labio, ¿qué clase de tortura esa ésta, una tortura tan placentera?

Se enderezó y se quitó el top, Charioce se quitó sus pesadas prendas y volviéndola a poner de espaldas contra la cama, se lanzó contra los inmaculados pechos de Nina, que ahora sin temor gemía, los labios de Charioce nunca habían sido tan…

\- Agh. – gimió impedida a pensar claramente. La besó nuevamente en los labios, quería escucharla más de cerca. Los besos se fueron desplegando por todo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, las acaricias de Charioce invadían más su privacidad y ella, cual primeriza, se aferraba a la inquieta cabeza de éste y tuvo que gemir agobiada al ver cómo éste llegaba a su ombligo y la tomaba por la cadera, arrebatándola de su falda y medias. Se movió y tomó las piernas de Nina para quedar entre éstas, Nina sólo seguía sus indicaciones con los ojos cerrados, lo único que la cubría ahora eran sus bragas. Expuesta volvía su mirada hacia cualquier lado, sin embargo Charioce la miró por largos segundos, apreciando su parcial desnudes.

Tumbada sobre la cama con los pechos cubiertos por sus delgados brazos, apenada y tímida, el sonrojo en sus hombros, mejillas y orejas la hacían ver más hermosa y delicada; huyendo de su penetrante mirada, con el entrecejo fruncido y la boca temblándole. Se acercó a ella lentamente, la tomó de la barbilla y le levantó la mirada que reticente no abría los ojos, él la dejó ser, pero no dudó en volverla a besar para callar los gemidos que ésta haría, pues atrevido metió la mano debajo de la última prenda de la pelirrosa y la acarició suavemente.

Brincó sensible, conmocionada por la intromisión del disfrute en su virgen cuerpo, frunció el entrecejo. Todo esto se sentía tan bien.

La mano de Charioce se movía entre la prenda provocando agitación involuntaria en el cuerpo de la menor, provocando que ella misma elevara su pierna y él la cogiera con su mano libre, permitiéndole más entrada. La calmaba con sus acompasados besos, callaba sus gemidos y pequeñas exclamaciones. Verla así en sus brazos lo obligaba a ser más insistente, escucharla gemir y jadear, escucharla llamar su nombre entrecortado era traducción de pura sensualidad.

Cuando se separaron del beso, Charioce también podía sentir en su pecho la exaltación y su respiración pesada, era su primera vez sintiéndose tan excitado y mareado, pero poca importancia le prestó a su mismo cuerpo, era Nina a quien quería complacer de la única manera que podía.

Tomó la ropa interior de Nina y se la quitó, Nina protestó por lo inesperado, pero su protesta sería violentamente callada cuando bajando sus labios Charioce le besó la entrepierna, complaciéndola.

La humedad de una lengua, los gruesos labios de Charioce chocar contra su más sensible piel. Gimió violenta y se arqueó impelida por la saturación de cosquillas ardientes en todo su cuerpo, entumecida y más sincera, su jadeo sin ritmo la sacudían con fuerza. Bajaba la mirada para verlo y lo encontraba ahí, mirándola. Alarido ahogado, lo sujetó de los cabellos.

El calor quemaba su vientre, cerró los ojos y gimió en cada movimiento que hacia Charioce quien la acariciaba el pecho.

\- ¡Ah, ah, ah! – exclamaba en repetidas ocasiones. – ¡chris…!

Charioce se detuvo. Volvió su mirada hacia él, curiosa y agotada.

\- Detenme. – pidió. – Ya he ensuciado mucho tu cuerpo.

Nina tratando de recuperar el aliento, se enderezó y lo tomó de los hombros, y aun rodeándolo con sus piernas, lo miró en silencio, sonrojada y con poca seguridad, pero no retrocedió.

\- Arruíname. – hubo un brillo de valentía en sus ojos. – Arruíname, sólo tú puedes hacerlo, sólo tú eres al quien quiero que me arruine. ¡Tócame y bésame o destrúyeme si bien te parece!

 _¿Qué tan grandiosa puede ser una caída por un amor?_

 _Con o sin, ambos ya están arruinados._

Unieron sus labios en un salvaje beso, Nina se aferraba a la piel desnuda de Charioce, sangre brotó debajo de sus dedos, el calor y las lágrimas inundaron sus mentes apasionadas, arrebatadas y locas. Nina bajó los pantalones de Charioce y empujándolo contra la cama, ella se colocó encima de él, observándolo directamente a los ojos, tímida pero decidida a continuar lo que ella pidió.

Gimió de dolor, gotas de sangre y lágrimas mancharon las blancas sabanas, y entre los espasmos de dolor ella se movía adelante y atrás torpemente, bajaba sus manos y se apoyaba en el pecho de Charioce que agitado y encantando se estremecía de placer, le acariciaba los muslos y de vez en cuando le daba indicaciones entre jadeos.

Nina había tomado el control y Charioce no pudo estar más agradecido con ella.

Movimiento acelerado, cuerpos chocando, cuerpos siendo lacerados bailando el más viejo de los bailes humanos.

Carne y seducción, sus agitados cuerpos respondían solos.

Nina elevó su rostro, espasmos de placer por su espina dorsal. Temblor por dentro y progresivos jadeos de liberación, Charioce la atrajo contra sí y la abrazó, experimentando lo que muchos llaman _le petit morte_.

Nina lo mordió, él cerró los ojos complacido y entumecido, los violentos espasmos le arrebataron el aliento.

No hay placer sin dolor.

Se echaron a la cama cubriéndose con sus cuerpos, se vieron por largos segundos. La sangre, los arañazos y las mordidas aunado del cariño y la ciega confianza y necesidad del uno al otro aun cuando se lastimaban era lo que pocos quieren llamar amor. Nina besó la frente de Charioce y éste le devolvió el beso en su pequeña nariz.

El peso y la calidez corporal pareciera que es también la definición de romance.

Él aún era el cruel rey y tierno Chris, dualismo que sólo Nina pudo abrazar. Virgen y buena, él sucio y malvado. Ruinas en sus cuerpos, escombros debajo de ellos.

El mundo podía juzgarlos, ellos no se atrevían.

Hay que aclarar algo, sólo los imbéciles creen que el amor no implica ruina.

Pocos aceptan esta cara no maniqueísta del amor.

FIN

* * *

Todo esto lo terminé escribiendo por todo el ajetreo que hubo en tumblr. En serio, ¿hay que ser muy estúpidos para odiar a un personaje sólo porque los guionistas encargados nos quieren retratar que el amor es muchas veces egoísmo y muchas pasiones que se califican de malas? ¿Qué uno no se enamora por mero capricho?

Además, este fic se los debo a **jolynecujo** y **chariocexvii-wife** y a todos los que en el otro fic me pidieron un lime/lemon. Espero realmente que al menos este fic les haya convencido un poco. Gracias por el apoyo.

 _Pensamiento random:_ ¿Cuál es el problema en hacer personajes muy humanos? Los hace imperfectos, no son buenos o malos, sólo humanos que, por supuesto, son "desagradables", pero todo depende de nuestros gustos. Yo prefiero personajes con miedos y defectos que robots que les sale todo bien y son asquerosamente buenos porque, bueno, los espectadores esperan un comportamiento apropiado para reproducirlo hasta el cansancio. Pero bueno, me dejo de chorradas, ¿qué opinan? ¿creen que Nina hace algo mal sólo por estar enamorada del no-típico bishonen de corazón de pollo? No lo entiendo.

 _Perdón_ por mis ineficientes habilidades para escribir lime, soy un asco, y hago sólo lime porque en lemon soy extremadamente vulgar, en serio, me doy hasta asco al ver mis escritos lemons, y perdón por lo occ que está.

¿Review? ¿observación u crítica? ¿recomendación o mano ayuda, tips? Todo es bienvenido

Nos vemos~


End file.
